


[FANART] Polaroid of Tony

by Huntress8611



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: The old Polaroid of Tony as a young child dressed in blue pajamas decorated with tape to resemble a Captain America uniform in "Hairpins."





	[FANART] Polaroid of Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hairpins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473061) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



> If the image appears too big for your screen, right click on it and hit "open image in new tab."

Poloroid of a young Tony wearing blue pajamas decorated to look like a Captain America uniform.


End file.
